Dabbles With Drabbles
by blurry-blurb
Summary: A collection of, mostly, DG drabbles.
1. Wagers

**Wagers**

AN: This is my response to Lunar's Challenge at Rowan Greenleaf's DG Forum. I'd like to thank Rowan for the quick and awesome beta! I've quoted the first few lines from Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. The one-shot is 496 words without the Author's Note and the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. All the lovely characters belong to J.K. Rowling. And the quoted lines to Jane Austen.

xxxxxxxxx

"It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife," Malfoy said. "And it is not little known that such a man is considered to be the rightful property of someone or the other daughters of the neighboring families. Such being the case, I'm not unaware of how most of the Pureblood families want to marry their daughters off to me. It does not help that I was voted the Most Eligible Bachelor of the Year by Witch Weekly or am the star Seeker of Puddlemere."

I scowled at him, his superior attitude making my blood boil. Since when does a Malfoy quote a Muggle author, anyways?

"Just because every female wants to marry you, whatever be the reason, does not mean that the same rule applies to me. I have no interest in marrying you- "

"I'm aware of that, Weasley. You're not like the other girls I've known all my life," Malfoy interrupted me, his silver eyes gazing at me in a piercing, disconcerting manner. "That is what… intrigues me."

Taking a step closer to me, the infamous blond effectively invaded my personal space, his lean body pressed up against mine. My heartbeat sped up and I cursed at my body for responding in this manner. Our team members, I was sure, had stopped doing their drills and were watching us, the spectacle turning out to be a source of enjoyment for them. Wagers were on – our teammates betting on who would be the first to react under the sexual tension and snog the other one, Malfoy or I.

I mentally snorted at the idea of sexual tension between Malfoy and me. How we hadn't shagged each other senseless yet was out of my understanding.

Why wasn't Oliver calling everyone back to attention, I wondered. Why wasn't he interrupting the little rendezvous Malfoy seemed interested in having with me, and asking us to join the rest of our teammates?

_Because he too is interested in seeing which one of you snogs the other first,_ a voice chimed up in my head. Not too helpfully, may I add.

My attention was drawn back to Malfoy as I watched his hand come up to my face. Another heartbeat later I felt his long fingers caress the skin of my cheek, and I felt the insane desire to sigh.

"And it makes me wonder," he continued, his voice dipping an octave lower, "whether you will react the same way the other girls do or will your reaction be different. Will you sigh, or will you moan?"

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" my traitorous mouth replied before I could process what was on the tip of my tongue.

And with a smirk, his lips descended on mine.

Through the haze that I seemed to be falling in, I heard Katie shout, "I'd told you Malfoy would snog her first! Pay up time guys!"

xxxxxxxxx

Read and review! It makes the author happy.

**Lunar's Challenge:**

**Length:** 300-500 words

**Rating: **Any

**Pairing: **Must be D/G centric

**Requirements:** Must quote a line from a book. (Ex. "To be or not to be.") Must include some sort of public spectacle.

**Deadline:** Sunday, May 2nd


	2. Plans

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Not even the prompt. Suing me won't get you anything.

This drabble was inspired by Vicky's sentence, prompt #546, and is my response to the OSS Drabble Challenge, Round 3.

_Draco kicked a foot through the icy grass, pieces shattering upon impact, and pretended it was Seamus Finnigan; he looked up again, shivering even under his cloak, and took in the sight of Seamus and Ginny high in a tree, perched precariously on a branch, her in his lap, wrapped up in a blanket and sharing a mug of cocoa - his foot stomped down hard, and this time, he whirled on it and walked away, not looking back. _

* * *

Draco kicked a foot through the icy grass, pieces shattering upon impact, and pretended it was Seamus Finnigan; he looked up again, shivering even under his cloak, and took in the sight of Seamus and Ginny high in a tree, perched precariously on a branch, her in his lap, wrapped up in a blanket and sharing a mug of cocoa - his foot stomped down hard, and this time, he whirled on it and walked away, not looking back.

The two Gryffindors, however, noticed his exit with immense amusement and burst out laughing as soon as the blond was out of sight.

"Thank you, Seamus," the shorter redheaded Gryffindor muttered between gasps of laughter.

"Anything to torture that git, Gin," the Irish boy replied. "I feel a little sorry for him, though. There's nothing worse than seeing a girl you like laughing with another sod, _because of_ another sod."

Ginny shook her head sadly at her partner-in-crime's words.

"I have no other way left, Seamus. This is my last resort. I've seen him watch me during meals; I've felt his gaze follow me through the hallways. He really looks at me, he _sees me_ when our eyes meet yet, he does nothing. So, I've decided to take the matter in my hands."

"And what do you plan to do now?" Seamus asked, afraid for Malfoy. He saw the same glint in the youngest Weasley's eyes that he d seen in the twins' eyes before they were about to play a dangerous prank.

"Oh, you wait and watch. Malfoy won't know what him."

* * *

A/N: This is 262 words _excluding_ the A/N and _including _the prompt.


	3. The Duel

****** This was written for Aerileigh's "A Malfoy inspects a Weasley after a fight" challenge at The DG Forum.**

******I'd like to thank Rowan for her awesome beta-reading and never ending patience when it comes to me. You rock, Ro. ^_^**  


******Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sad. Very sad. **

* * *

Ginny Malfoy, nee Weasley, tried to catch her breath as she reached the spot of the duel.

On one side of the clearing stood Blaise and Luna while the other was surprisingly empty. Where was her family? Were they not aware of the duel?

In the centre of the clearing stood her brother Ron, facing her husband, Draco. This was a long time coming. Ron had been trying to provoke Draco since before their marriage. She was surprised and proud that Draco had restrained himself for so long.

"What in the world is this all about?" Ginny asked her best friend, making sure to keep her voice lowered so as not to draw the duelers' attention to herself and serve as a distraction. Her brother and husband were too busy landing blows at each other to have noticed her entrance. Ron had just thrown a punch at Draco's face; the sickening crunch that followed made her wince. Her brother must have broken that aristocratic nose of her husband's and a few bones in his own hand.

"Persephone tried to claw Pigwidgeon's eyes out. Ron challenged Malfoy to a Muggle duel," the blonde responded in that airy tone of hers, her expression dreamy, as always.

Ginny turned wide, brown eyes to Blaise, seeking confirmation. The former Slytherin nodded at her before smirking. "Your brother finally found a chance to start a fight. Persephone had come to deliver Draco a letter from his mother when Pig hooted at him. It must have been some bird obscenity, for the next moment Persephone was trying to claw Pig's eyes out. Ron came upon the scene and accused Draco of taking out his enmity on Weasel's poor owl. Draco denied the accusation and said that he would gladly beat Weasel to a pulp before stooping to such low actions. The rest, as they say, is history."

_Oh, Ron_, Ginny thought as she shifted her gaze back to the duel. She had to try and stop them.

"Ron, what in the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Ginny yelled at her brother.

"Giving the bloody git what he deserves," her brother shouted back.

"Put an end to all this, STAT, Ron.

"Gin, you keep out of this," Draco interrupted. "I'm capable of handling Weasel."

And with that, the youngest Weasley was forgotten.

"Give up," Mal-ferret, Ron spat, wincing as he spoke. His lip was torn at the side and a thin trail of blood had made its way down to his chin.

"No way," her husband retorted haughtily before grabbing Ron by his shoulders and bringing his knee up to his stomach. "You wanted to fight, we will fight."

"Fine. This is for what your eagle tried to do to my owl," the redhead said dramatically before punching Draco in the stomach.

Draco smirked at her brother. "What my eagle tried to do to your owl was nothing that I wouldn't have tried on you. In fact, I would have clawed more than your eyes out. I would have drilled a hole in your head, taken out whatever meager brains you have and fed them to that Hippogriff," the blond drawled.

A pop of Apparition drew Ginny's gaze from the bloody sight in front of her. Turning back, her eyes landed on her mother-in-law.

"Narcissa," she greeted, her tone worried.

"Ginevra," the regal blonde returned."What is the meaning of all this?"

"Ron challenged Draco to a Muggle duel after Persephone attacked Pig."

Narcissa rolled her eyes at this piece of information and strode forward.

"The two of you will stop this foolishness right now," she ordered. "Mr. Weasley, I demand that you call for a truce."

"I shall do no such thing," Ron muttered angrily, defiance colouring his tone.

"Mr. Wealsey, you can either call a truce or we can all discuss the matter of a certain ruined cake," the Malfoy matriarch warned the redhead.

Ron shifted uneasily as the memory of the Ginny's wedding cake came back to him. He had replaced the ordered cake with one that was of a ferret's shape. At that time, everyone had thought it to be a joke played by the twins. He had been gloating and boasting about it to Hermione when Narcissa had heard it. After severely reprimanding him for his childish behaviour, she had told him that the matter would not be brought up again if he decided to grow up about his sister's marriage to her son.

"Fine," he grumbled. "Malfoy, I'm going to be the greater man here" - at this Draco snorted - " and call a truce."

The young Malfoy chose not to respond to this. Planting his molten silver eyes on his wife, he said, "Shall we?"

His redheaded witch smiled her smile at him, that upward quirk of her lips that always made his heart ache in a pleasant way. Walking over to him, she enveloped him in a loose hug, her arms going around his well built torso.

"I'm sorry", she whispered to him.

"Not a problem. Had Mother not intervened, I would have kicked his ass," Draco rejoined, smirking at her. "Let's go home. There are a lot of wounds that I would like you to kiss and make better."

And a pop later, the two were gone.

Narcissa turned to Ron, a disapproving look on her face. Moving closer to him, she inspected the damage her son had caused. Along with a torn lip, Ron had broken his knuckles, had a bruised eye and a swollen cheek.

"Next time you want to get bloodied and break a few bones, Mr. Weasley," she said drily, "jump off your broom while flying."

And with a pop, she too was gone, leaving a tomato red Ron in her wake.

* * *

Liked it? Hated it? **Review** and let me know.


End file.
